


Things I will regret.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He learned from the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I will regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Characterization's a little off; this was one of my earlier works.
> 
> I’m guessing that this takes place after some gang fight. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 15, 2006.

“I learned from the best,” he says, through a split lip, fogged eyes. White hands on white sheets, dark hair against a sterilized pillow.

 

Dino should regret it – he knows he ought to. It’s hard not to think back to how he watched them at it, saw one take the cigarette from his mouth and press the burning end into the back of Hibari’s hand. Even though he had dropped everything the moment he had heard about the mission, he had not gone to help the boy the moment he had arrived because he knew Hibari could help himself. He had stood back, and now there were bodies piled up in a ruined building miles away from that little hospital room they were both in now.

 

Dino was torn between thinking about how uncomfortable the chair he was sitting in was, and how small Hibari looked in that hospital cot. It was strange, the things one started to think about after a life and death situation.

 

“Did you say something?” he asks in spite of himself, offering a smile. Until that point, he had believed that smiling was easy.

 

“I said I learned from the best,” Hibari returns, softer than usual, defeated not by the pain but the meds and how they made his head too heavy for the rest of his body. The boy’s slipping again, but he’s stubborn. Dino knows this now, after that many years of trip-ups, bruises, and humiliating moments large and small. Dino indulges him. It’s the only way to get him to sleep.

 

“Yeah, I guess you did.”

 

Hibari sleeps, and Dino tries not to stare at that circle of misplaced skin and burned flesh at the center of Hibari’s hand.


End file.
